New Year' Eve
by Yuu.Kanda.Neko
Summary: Allen and Kanda stick together in the infirmary on New Year' Eve - Vietnamese


Allen tì cằm lên lòng bàn tay, chán nản phóng tầm mắt xuyên qua khung cửa kính, nhìn chằm chằm vào bầu trời đêm đen kịt lấp lánh ánh sao. Vài sợi tóc trắng rủ xuống trên mắt, cậu cũng chẳng buồn gạt đi. Tiếng bát đũa chai lọ va chạm loảng xoảng cộng thêm tiếng cười đùa từ bên ngoài vọng vào càng làm cho sắc mặt cậu thêm khó chịu. Allen có thể tưởng tượng ra bữa tiệc ngoài kia đông vui thế nào. Jerry bày vô số món ăn ngon miệng và đẹp mắt trên các dãy bàn, Komui cùng phòng khoa học vẫn mặc nguyên bộ quần áo trắng mà ăn uống, Lavi mặt đỏ bừng vì say rượu, thậm chí còn bị ông Bookman trông như con panda đánh nữa, Lenalee và các Exorcist khác thì nhâm nhi chút rượu vang hoặc nước ngọt và thưởng thức các món ăn trên bàn, đôi khi còn bày trò trêu chọc nhau nữa. Tất cả đều đang cười đùa vui vẻ mà không hề biết rằng mog muốn duy nhất đag sục sôi trong Allen lúc này là có thể vứt cái đám băng gạc đag quấn trên người cậu đi mà lao ra ngoài kia và nhập hội với bọn họ.  
Nhưng thực tế thì không bao giờ tốt đẹp được như thế. Allen đang kẹt cứng trong cái trạm xá buồn tẻ này trong khi cả Giáo Đoàn đang tổ chức bữa tiệc tất niên ở ngoài kia và đón chào năm mới cùng nhau. Lý do đơn giản vô cùng, cậu bị thương trong khi làm nhiệm vụ và vừa mới trở về 2 ngày trước. Trên đầu cậu quấn băng trắng toát, cả tay chân và thân mình cậu. Mặc dù không đến nỗi quá nghiêm trọng nhưng nếu không cẩn thận, vết thương có thể sẽ rách ra và chảy máu. Vì thế y tá trưởng đã yêu cầu cậu phải ở yên trog trạm xá cho đến khi các vết thương lành lại hoàn toàn, điều này đồng nghĩa với việc bữa tiệc tất niên sẽ vắng mặt cậu.  
Mặc kệ Allen có khóc lóc van xin thế nào đi chăng nữa thì việc cậu bị nhốt ở đây trong đêm giao thừa là không thể thay đổi. Mà cái hậu quả nếu cậu dám trốn viện là hiển nhiên không cần động não cũng biết, không chỉ mấy vết thương trên người cần lành lại mà còn cả đôi tai tội nghiệp sưng vù vì bị véo và lôi xềnh xệch từ nơi nào đó về nữa.  
Tuy nhiên, thật bất ngờ là khôg chỉ có mình Allen bị nhốt trog trạm xá mà còn có người mà cậu khôg hề muốn ở cùng một chút nào, Kanda Yuu. Theo như cậu được biết, anh ta cũng mới trở về sau cậu 1 ngày với vài vết thươg khá nặg. Mặc dù anh ta có thể tự phục hồi khá nhanh nhưg nhữg vết thươg dính bê bết máu và đất cát đó vẫn cần được chữa trị. Vậy là có hai kẻ xấu số bị nhốt trog cái trạm xá im ắng đến phát sợ ngay đêm giao thừa.  
Allen đưa mắt liếc về phía Kanda. Anh ta ngồi trên ghế phía bên kia cửa sổ, chân bắt chéo, cằm tì trên tay giốg cậu với khuỷu tay để trên bậu cửa sổ. Nhìn mặt Kanda trông hoàn toàn thư giãn và yên bình.  
'Anh ta đẹp trai thật a...' Tự đỏ mặt với cái suy nghĩ bất chợt của mình, Allen rời ánh mắt khỏi Kanda và tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm lên trời. Cậu thừa nhận là đã thích anh ta từ lâu, nhưng không ai biết điều này trừ Timcanpy và chính bản thân cậu. Ai mà biết được Kanda sẽ làm gì cậu nếu cậu nói ra rằng cậu đã yêu anh ta từ lâu rồi. Phản ứng của anh ta sẽ như thế nào? Ghê tởm, ghét bỏ, hay cái gì đó khác? Allen không ngu đến mức tự mình đến trước mặt anh ta và nói ra cái điều đáng xấu hổ đó, để rồi tự làm tan nát trái tim mình vì bị từ chối. Allen thở dài cái sượt, cậu lầm bầm:  
"Vì cái quái gì mà tôi lại bị nhốt ở đây với một tên ngốc như anh chứ?"  
"Tôi không ngốc như cậu, Baka Moyashi" Ngay lập tức Kanda đáp trả bằng cái giọng khó chịu như mọi khi, và tác dụng của nó thì khỏi phải nói, Allen quay ngoắt lại về phía anh và cãi  
"Tôi không phải Giá Đỗ! Tôi có tên đàng hoàng và tôi cũg không ngốc!"  
"À ừ, cậu khôg ngốc, cậu chỉ không não thôi" Kanda nhếch mép cười khẩy, cộng thêm cái thái độ rất-đág-ăn-đập của anh càng làm cho Allen tức tối hơn. Cậu bật dậy khỏi ghế, lớn tiếng cãi lại  
"Anh mới là đồ ngốc ấy, BaKanda!"  
"Vậy thì thử giải thích cái vết thương trên đầu cậu xem nào" Kanda vẫn thản nhiên như không.  
"Đó là do có quá nhiều Akuma và tôi không thể tiêu diệt hết bọn chúng ngay lập tức được! Với lại, chẳng phải anh cũng bị thương đó sao, BaKanda?" Allen không bỏ qua cơ hội phản bác lại Kanda khi sự thật là anh cũng đang bị thương. Kanda nhất thời cứng họng, chỉ kịp nói  
"C-cậu im đi! Ít nhất thì tôi còn có thể tự phục hồi nhanh hơn cậu!"  
"Ồ thế à? Nhưng tôi vẫn đang tò mò không biết có Akuma nào mạnh đến mức có thể đánh anh bị thương cơ đấy" Allen cười gian xảo, đưa tay chống cằm ra vẻ rất tò mò cùng với cái vẻ mặt rất đắc thắng mà Kanda rất ghét nữa. Anh gầm gừ  
"Im đi. Còn hơn đồ ngốc bị Akuma đánh vào đầu"  
"Cái gì?! Thế vẫn còn đỡ hơn đồ khốn liều lĩnh dám đánh nhau với mấy cái xương sườn bị gãy như anh!"  
Và thế là cuộc đấu khẩu nảy lửa đã nổ ra. Hai người họ cố tìm những từ mang tính 'sát thương' cao nhất để chọc tức người kia. Chỉ chưa đầy 5 phút sau, máu trong người Kanda như sôi lên đến mức đầu muốn bốc khói. Anh muốn làm cho tên Giá Đỗ ngu ngốc cứng đầu kia ngậm miệng ngay lập tức. Nhưng đánh nhau không phải là cách tốt nhất, vết thương của anh cũng như của cậu ta có thể sẽ rách toác ra và chảy máu. Còn một cách nữa, mặc dù hơi 'nguy hiểm' nhưng đây là cách cuối cùng anh có thể nghĩ ra trong lúc này.  
Allen giật mình khi thấy Kanda đã đứng dậy và đang bước về phía mình. Trông anh ta rất tức giận, mình không nói gì quá đáng đấy chứ, cậu tự hỏi trong khi chân lùi dần về phía sau. Cậu hơi hoảng khi thấy Kanda đã ở ngay trước mặt mình.  
"Anh..." Allen mở miệng định nói nhưng còn chưa kịp nói gì thì cổ áo cậu đã bị túm lấy và môi cậu thì bị một đôi môi khác khoá chặt lấy. Allen kinh ngạc tròn mắt lên nhìn chằm chằm vào khuôn mặt Kanda với hàng mi khép hờ đang kề sát vào mặt cậu. Trong phút chốc, mặt Allen đã biến thành trái cà chua chín đỏ lựng, não thì đơ ra trong lúc đang phân tích sự việc quá đột ngột này.  
Vài giây sau, Kanda dứt ra khỏi đôi môi của Allen. Anh nhướng mày  
"Giờ thì cậu chịu im miệng rồi chứ?"  
Allen dường như còn chưa tin những gì vừa mới xảy ra. Cậu lắp bắp  
"K-Kanda..? Cái đó.. Anh.."  
"Tôi làm sao?"  
"A-Anh yêu tôi?" Cậu nhóc thu hết can đảm thận trọng hỏi. Nhưng câu trả lời của Kanda chỉ là sự im lặng. Allen còn tưởng mình nhìn nhầm khi thấy anh quay mặt đi hướng khác, một vệt hồng hồng xuất hiện trên gò má anh. Điều đó có nghĩa là Kanda đã thừa nhận anh ta yêu cậu, đúng không? Allen vui sướng nhảy lên ôm lấy cổ Kanda khiến anh mất đà, phải lùi về phía sau một bước  
, một giọt nước mắt long lanh đọng trên khoé mắt cậu  
"Tôi cũng yêu anh, Bakanda!"  
Vòng tay ôm Allen, Kanda đưa tay lau giọt nước mắt trên mặt cậu  
"Đừng có khóc như tên ngốc như thế"  
"Tôi không ngốc!" Allen cong môi cãi  
"Im đi, Giá Đỗ ngốc"  
"Không im.. mmph!" Còn chưa kịp nói hết câu, môi cậu đã lại bị khoá lần nữa. Tuy lần này nhẹ nhàng hơn nhưng mặt cậu vẫn cứ đỏ lựng lên.  
Đến lúc hai người có thể rời đôi môi của người kia ra thì màn bắn pháo hoa đã bắt đầu trong tiếng reo hò ầm ĩ ngoài kia. Allen ngó ra cửa sổ, phồng má lên  
"Lỡ mất rồi. Tại anh đấy Bakanda"  
"Còn muốn xem nữa thì im lặng đi" Kanda phán một câu rồi ngồi bên cửa sổ, tay chống cằm ngắm pháo hoa. Cậu nhóc vui vẻ chạy lại ngồi ngay vào lòng anh, để cánh tay anh ôm ngang eo cậu.  
Dựa lưng vào hơi ấm từ ngực Kanda, mắt vẫn không rời khỏi những chùm pháo hoa rực rỡ, tay siết lấy tay, Allen khẽ nói  
"Kanda, tôi yêu anh"  
"Tôi biết" Kanda trả lời ngắn gọn trong khi vẫn đang ngước mắt nhìn lên bầu trời.  
Họ chợt nhận ra rằng, bị nhốt trong trạm xá cùng nhau ngay đêm cuối cùng của năm như thế này, cũng đâu đến nỗi tệ như họ đã nghĩ, đúng không?


End file.
